1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thermostat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved thermostat apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convenience of mounting and replacement within fluid conduits, particularly within automotive enviroments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of thermostats to enhance initial warming of circulatory cooling fluid about a water-cooled engine includes drawbacks in servicing of such units. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein a unitary thermostat unit may be readily retrofitted and serviced within existing circulatory fluid conduits. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,133 to Roberson, Sr. wherein a thermostat organization is mounted between the engine block and the radiator within a rigid, fluid conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,972 to Calkins sets forth a thermostat valve mounted within a conduit mounted within a fuel system of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,104 to Nagumo, et al. sets forth a thermostat organization mounted in a cooling passageway leading to a radiator of a generally rigid construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,346 to Duperz sets forth an oil-flow control apparatus of temperature sensitive construction utilizing a thermostat mounted within rigid conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,750 to Edelmann sets forth a further example of a thermostat mounted within a rigid extension of an associated cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved thermostat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.